A Tale In Black
by Freelancer Coltam Taikatalvi
Summary: Hundreds of years in the future aliens have attacked earth, but that's not important, a soldier in the war is flung across the dimensions only to find himself lost in gameindustri but who is this mysterious Tsundere girl? and why is she so familiar? and why cant he remember anything? *CANCLED* (reasons being not enough support for story)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first story written here so leave helpful reviews for now, also allow me to explain the different dialogue types:**

 _*within OC's head*_

"normal"

 _Flashback/dream_

A Tale in Black

"First question, where exactly are we?" I ask, mildly annoyed due to the current situation.

* _I haven't a clue, also why did you try to engage the warp drive even though I told you it was damaged*_ ah the familiar voice in my head hast replied.

"So….you wanted to just give up and die, we couldn't have out run them." I reply annoyed.

Let me explain a bit here, I am Krona, I'm an ex-military, mercenary soldier. The reason I am in this situation is because my job was to break into a military space station. Long story short I was caught and had my warp drive damaged while trying to escape. I decided to use it even though it was damaged and now I'm here. Let me explain the place I'm in, it seems to be a grid like tunnel and it is perfectly smooth. Also I should mention that the voice in my head is an AI, or artificial intelligence, her name is DarkFire.

"So do ya think that we are dead?" I asked, it feels like we've been falling for hours.

* _if we were dead id be in a better place than this_ * DarkFire replies coldly.

Id managed to get some sleep but not enough so I was tired and hungry.

"DarkFire I'm hungryyy!" I whined, shush I'm not being childish.

* _Deal with it dumbass*_ she snaps glaring at me, oh look her projector is working finally.

"Shush, go away I see light finally." I say sharply.

She shuts down her projecter just as I enter the light. It takes my eyes a moment to adjust to the light of day, when they do I see a lot of floating islands above four floating land masses. There is a large ocean below the landmasses.

"How fast am I falling!" I ask out of curiosity and panic.

* _approximately 500 Km/s_ *

"Well shit if I hit anything all of my bones will shatter" I exclaim and sure enough as I'm falling I'm hit with a purple and black thing and in sent flying towards one of the landmasses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys it's me Free**

 **I'm sorry my last chapter was so short, this next one will be longer I promise.**

 **Also please leave me reviews so that I can get some feedback on this story.**

 **DarkFire: get on with the story idiot!**

 **Me: fine fine, okay on with the story!**

Ch.2

"Ow, ow, ow, ooowwwww, oohh that hurt, that really hurt" I moan. I woke up in a large crater in a forest. While I lay in the crater I notice a large amount of dried blood caked around me, I believe it is my own blood although it's really old, like days maybe. Judging by the amount caked on the sides of the crater it looks to be three liters of my blood.

"yo DarkFire, how long have I been out and what injuries have I sustained" I ask

* _you have been out for one week, four days, three hours, seventeen minutes and 23 seconds. Also you still have a broken leg, the rest I used the healing unit for.*_

"Wow that's a long time, so where are we?"

 _*again I don't even know*_

I try to get up but as I do a sharp pain runs through my leg and I fall to my knees. I crawl out of the crater and pull myself up on a tree nearly blacking out from the pain.

"Hey will this heal on its own?"

* _No*_

"Damn it, than I need to get to a town or city"

* _Yep there is a large amount of human life signatures north-northeast of here*_

I look up, its daytime but the sun is just rising so I start heading in the direction of the large amount of humans. The pain in my leg doesn't fade and I am moving too slowly for my liking. After six straight hours of walking, I heard howling of wolves, this could be very bad. Very very bad.

"Umm we got a problem DarkFire, its wolves"

* _I noticed but those are dire wolves much more deadly_ *

"I am in no shape to fight them unless you happen to have a weapon for me"

* _I've got a .357 magnum for you_ *

"Good enough"

A revolver starts to form out of light, and I grab it loading it in the process and aim at the nearest wolf. The wolf leaps at me and I fire one round into its skull. It dies quickly but I still have five more to deal with. This will be interesting to handle.

* _we have very little energy left and I could only get you six rounds to work with so conserve them I can overclock the healing unit for a little bit but it will deplete all of our remaining energy_ *

"That's fine by me I just need to survive until I get to the town"

* _done_ *

The wolves all attack at once and I am just able to dodge out of the way. The pain in my leg subsides and I jump into the air, firing off two shots into the skulls of two wolves. Three shots left. I plant my feet on a nearby tree and push off, flying over the last three wolves planting a shot into each of the wolves, killing them instantly. I landed gracefully on the ground, and then instantly collapsed into the ground as the healing unit finally failed.

"Okay this hurts more than I'd like it to" I moan out

* _well than get moving if you want the pain to go away_ *

I begin moving again to get to the town or city. I'm very slow with a broken leg and all so this will take a long time

After three straight days of walking I see grey metal, industrial style, buildings and stone paved streets. I finally made it into a town. As soon as I see the city I black out and find myself in a dream.

"Lieutenant Itule we are ready for the assault." A soldier says next to me. He was a friend of mine and my greatest ally in the war.

He helped me out so often and I trusted him with all of the orders I couldn't handle myself. This was the biggest attack in the war and we were preparing to make the final charge on the enemy.

"Okay just wait for my signal just don't attack…yet..."

"YYEEEAAAAAAAA—"My friend charges out screaming without my signal and his battle cry is cut short by an explosion.

He had stepped on a proximity mine while charging out and it detonated. The next thing I saw was a red mist in his place. The mine had ripped his body apart. Tearing flesh from bone and reducing bone to ash. The last thing I saw that day was his arm landing in front of me still smoking.

I wake up screaming in terror at my dream. I carefully look around realizing that this is in fact not the place where I passed out. I seem to be in a hospital of sorts. My leg has been casted and there is a woman across the room. She has long silver hair, blue-ish eyes, and she is holding a massive sword. She is pretty scary.

"You look familiar…" I slowly mumble than promptly pass out again.

This time my dream is much more pleasant it's peaceful. I feel safe and calm. My head I cushioned by a soft cloud. I snuggle into the warm cloud reveling in its softness.

"Warm…so…warm" I mumble softy.

I wake up suddenly but carefully. And that's when I notice her.

 **Woot cliffhangers. Yea I'm an asshole**

 **Please leave a review and don't forget to rate this (though I don't know how that works)**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter**

 **Byee 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with the third instalment of this story!**

 **DarkFire: The idiot writer would like to apologize for not updating this sooner**

 **Me: shut up its hard to write this when I also have to focus on my classes. High school sucks.**

 **Krona: also he has been watching RWBY rather than typing this**

 **Me: hey it's a good show don't judge**

 **Nora: Pancakes!**

 **Me: Nora go back to beacon you don't belong here**

 **Nora: fiine**

 **Disclaimer/DarkFire: we here at Freelancerkrona do not own Hyperdimention Neptunia, Or RWBY for that matter. However both myself, and Krona belong to the mind of Freelancerkrona.**

 **Nora: bye-bye I'll see you later guys**

 **Me: NORA!**

Ch. 3

* _okay let's look at this logically, we are in a hospital of sorts. We have no good way out of here and there is a strange girl standing over us.*_

" _Okay well I'll try talking to her"_

"Hi..." I say quietly.

The girl standing over me is quite stunning in looks, though I know nothing of her personality. She has long black hair put up into two long ponytails. Her eyes are as red as a ruby and her skin lightly tanned making it a beautiful cream color though slightly paler.

"Oh you're awake, good now you can leave" The girl says coldly

"Why do I have to leave, I just got here"

"you have been here for over a week and I can't be bothered with tending your needs, also there is evidence of you having shattered every bone in your body but it looks like it was a long time ago, how did that happen?" the girl asks concerned.

"I can't really remember, it happened so long ago" I lie.

"So you have amnesia?" she asks.

"Something like that" I reply.

"So, a guard on patrol found you collapsed on the south end of town with a broken leg, severe blood loss, and minor starvation." She says while fixing my cast.

"That may have happened but I can't remember much after I got to the town." I state

"Well sorry to hear that but I have to get back to work and you can't stay here so bye."

"Hold on can you at least tell me where I am"

"You really have lost your memories, well you are in the medical center of the basillicom in lastation."

"Thank you for that, I guess though I have no idea what that means aside form the whole medical center part. Well best be on my way. Will I see you around?"

"No"

* _that's what I call an ice queen*_

" _I agree entirely"_

She drags me out of the building and deposits me in the street. She quickly runs inside before I get a chance to talk to her. Now I just have to find a computer or something so that I can learn more about this world.

* _you also need to get some weapons, just because you're i-, just because you are from another world doesn't mean you don't need weapons, you can still take damage and you can still lose body parts. Get yourself weapons. Ill handle information gathering._ *

" _Thank you ill work on it than"_

I begin walking towards the center of town to get my bearings and find a weapon shop. I take a look at a map of the town that was posted on a sign board. I began to walk to the closest weapon shop. I walk into the shop and begin to look around the shop, not seeing anything I like I leave the shop. Finding a suitable weapon is going to be difficult.

* _damn it I told you to find a weapon to use not look at weapons and leave._ *

" _None of them interested me or fit my style_ "

* _than try to build your own weapon, one that is to your liking and of your style._ *

" _Good idea ill start work on that_ "

After three days of research into this world and weapon foraging I have crafted myself a scythe that can cut through most of the materials in this world but passes harmlessly through most human entities unless willed to harm them, however it can harm goddesses without needing it to be willed to do so.

The information I gathered on this word details the four continents and their rulers who are goddesses. I am currently in lastation where the goddess Black Heart resides. If I want to get back to earth I should meet with her but first I should get somewhere permanent to stay if I can't get back.

* _there is a large house for sale that can likely serve as a nice place to live in case we can't get back to our own dimension_ *

" _What's the details?_ "

* _it is a large Victorian style house. Three bedrooms, four bathrooms, a large kitchen and a spacious living room with a nice lake view. Also it's in a forest.*_

" _how much does it cost?"_

 _*it costs 500,000 credits*_

" _Best get to work than. Thanks for the information"_

I begin walking back to the basillicom to find myself a well-paying job. This may be a long time here so I need to get to work soon lest I starve to death.

 **AN: I found my flash drive finally but now I have finals.**

 **Krona: good luck on those finals**

 **Nora: aww does that mean you will abandon our story?**

 **Me: no Nora I'm not going to abandon your story ill just work on it later/as soon as possible**

 **Krona: please be sure to review this and follow if desired, the writer would very much appreciate it.**

 **All: bye for now guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coltam: hello guys its been a while since ive worked on this story**

 **DarkFire: you are late**

 **Coltam: im sorry but now you need to get a move on in this story**

* * *

i walk in to the basillicom and go to the front desk. seeing nobody there, i look at the desk and spot a bell to ring for service. Seeing the bell I ring it.

"I'll be right there" i hear a voice call out from the back room, and a man emerges from the back and sits at the desk

"hello" i say

"how can i help you?"

"im looking for a job, preferably one that pays well"

"well you came to the right place we have two jobs available, one is a one time job and the other is a one time thing"

"ill take both if that's okay with you"

"that's fine by me your official job starts when our goddess returns but your current job is to clear out a cove that has been overrun with monsters"

"can do ill get started now, have a nice day"

"you too friend"

After signing up for those jobs i head down to the cave im supposed to be clearing out. once I arrive there i pull out the scythe i made. I prepare to fight monsters though these monsters filling the cave seem week, their very presence seems very week though i suppose that their strength lies in numbers rater than individual strength. with enough numbers any force can become strong ill have to take caution not to get surrounded.

' _are you ready for this_ '

'yes i am don't worry so much'

' _last time you said not to worry we almost died to a firing squad_ '

'we are still alive aren't we?'

' _shut up and get to work_ '

'whatever you say'

after that conversation i walk into the cave scythe at the ready. the second i step into the cave im attacked by five monsters. when they lunge at me i swing my scythe, slicing through all five at once. when they die a black energy seeps from their bodies and is absorbed by the scythe.

* * *

After about an hour or two I had gotten through about one quarter of the cave. feeling tired i sit down on a large rock and lean my scythe on my shoulder. i pull out my lunch and begin to chow down when i hear an unfamiliar voice in my head.

' _whoa where am i?_ '

' _who are you?_ '

'excellent question'

' _i believe that i am your scythe at least the manifestation of the energy i absorbed, my name is..., my name is..umm oh yeah, my name is death_ '

' _death as in the grim reaper?_ '

' _not quite though very similar_ '

'you mean like the four horsemen of the apocalypse?'

' _yep, i manifested as this form because of the sheer amount of creatures killed in a short amount of time with no damage taken by you_ '

'neat well you ready to go guys cause we gotta get back to work'

' _ready as ill ever be_ '

' _im always ready'_

* * *

I finish clearing out the cave and head back to the basillicom to claim my reward. on my way back i see three girls making their way over to the basillicom. i decide to find out why they were going there once they got there so i dashed there and talked to the man at the desk.

"hello friend" he calls

"hey man i got that quest done for you"

"thank you very much, about your other job"

"what about it?"

"im hiring you as Lady Black Heart's body guard"

"sounds fun"

"as a body guard you also have to double as a standard guard if the lady slips away unnoticed and since im off duty right now ill have you fill in this position until the lady returns."

"ugghh okay fine ill take over here for the time being"

"see you around, bye and good luck"

"yeah,bye"

i feel like this is going to be a long day. im also getting the sense that im going to end up with a major headache by the end of the day today. When working a desk job paperwork is your primary focus. I have to sort through all of the job requests and determine weather to post it to the request board or send it to the military center. as i work i notice a job request from a smaller factory about help with a weapon, i decide to hold on to that since i get the feeling that there is a group out there that i can give this to and help them in some big quest thing. though that's just a feeling but none the less i hold on to it.

* * *

Right as my shift ended I see the group of three girls who were headed here enter the building. They must have gotten lost along the way here because it took them way longer to get here than any normal people would so i assume that they are not from around here. They seem strong enough that they can handle any quest so if they ask for one ill give them the one I held on to.

* * *

 **Coltam: sorry if this chapter is so short**

 **Krona: it'll be fine don't worry so much about it.**

 **Death: im here now what**

 **Coltam: just kick back and relax untill the next chapter**

 **DarkFire: Coltam would love it if you all left a review so he can stop being a dumbass and write faster.**

 **Coltam: hey im not a dumbass**

 **Krona: yes you are**

 **Death: total dumbass**

 **DarkFire untill next time readers, have a good week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coltam: hello! I have returned with the fifth installment of this story**

 **Krona: I wanna get more stuff done so hurry up and start the chapter!**

 **Coltam okay, okay. But first I have to say that I do not own Hyperdimention Neptunia or any of it's characters.**

 **DarkFire: all right lets get this started!**

 **NOTE:**

 _'DarkFire & Death'_

'Krona'

* * *

When I was sent out at the end of my shift I slipped the job request into the hands of the person who seemed like the one to handle the information. When I left the basillicom I saw a goddess, Lady Black Heart to be exact. Since I am being paid to protect her I decided to tail her to keep a watch for any real threat.

'She's our target, can you mark her for me? I need to tail her.'

'Aaand… _Done. I've set a marker on her that can be tracked from any distance. If you like I can also set up a map to track her location using you data pad._ _'_

'Do it. I'll start tailing her while you set that up, can you also set it up to detect any other creatures within a twenty five foot radius?'

 _'_ _Yes but it will take a while until that it is done._ _'_

'Notify me when you have completed the task.'

 _'Will do'_

As DarkFire was setting up the map I started to tail the goddess. I followed the goddess to a nearby mountain. It seemed as though that she was following something. Being at a distance I cant hear any interactions but it seems that she had made contact with the group that I gave the request to. It appears that she has challenged the lavender haired one to a fight. I watched the fight just enough to know that Lady Black Heart lost. After her loss she fled to a bolder a good thirty feet away and hid behind it. As soon as she got behind the boulder she ran out of energy and reverted back to her more human form. When I saw her human form I recognized her as the girl I saw in the medical center.

I watched as the lavender girl meet up with the goddess. I could see that the other two girls recognized her as the goddess nut the lavender haired girl did not know that it was the goddess. It appears that the Lady is going to join up with the group of three but likely only temporarily. Since I'm going to be the goddess' bodyguard I'll have to join up with that party.

* * *

' _The map is complete and_ _calibrated_ '

'Okay good, we are going to head back to base and resupply, than we have to meet up with Lady Black Heart to join her party'

' _Right I'll prepare the map in the meantime.'_

After I finished my resupply run, I decided to create a case for my scythe, Death. Since I will be making a new case I might as well make some more weapons, I'm thinking a large blade and an assault rifle. Since the case is going to be larger I might take this chance to do some training for speed and strength by adding weight to the case. I begin to gather all of the materials needed for the case but the shape of it is going to have to be a giant cross so that I can store all of my weapons in it. Once I had gathered all of the resources I began work on the case.

The first thing I created was the sword. It is seven feet long with the actual blade part being plasma. Above the blade is a six foot long energy cannon barrel. The cannon and blade both have a trigger to activate them and the triggers are close to the respective thing they activate. The next thing I build is the assault rifle. It was an enhanced MA5C-ICWS. It has a solar compressor, the solar compressor absorbs light and compresses it into anti-material rounds. Due to the absorption of light the rifle has an aura of darkness about it. The rounds themselves are very dense and cause a lot of damage to all metals and electronics.

The case itself is made of a heavier steel alloy that is highly durable almost to the point of invulnerability. The case weighed approximately three thousand pounds. The cross itself was eight feet tall and four feet wide. All of the weapons could fold up to fit into the case. I also installed a long range communication device that has the ability to communicate between dimensions, though I'm not sure how that could be useful in the future. Anyways I had finished the weapons and the case and began to head out to find Lady Black Heart.

* * *

I tailed Lady Black Heart and her new friends. I followed them through the city and moved to catch up with them just as they passed an alley way When I caught up to them I crept up to Lady Black Heart, or Noire as she seemed to be being called, and quickly pulled her aside.

"Shhh, calm down I just want to talk." I stated calmly.

"Just what do you think you are doing?!" She exclaimed quietly.

"I was hired by the basillicom to be your personal bodyguard, I know that you can take care of your self but the basillicom thinks that you need a bodyguard. So I have an idea for you to consider."

"Go on..."

"I'm thinking that rather than me protect you from everything, I'll stand back and only assist you with the fights that could actually cause you harm. Therefore you still get to do the things you want and I will sit back and get paid to listen to you being a massive tsundere."

"H-hey I am not a tsundere, b-but I guess that what you are saying is a good idea. Just stay out of my way."

"Can do Lady Noire"

* * *

 **Coltam: And that is the end of this chapter! Ill be posting a proper update schedule on my profile bio.**

 **Krona: he thinks that he will psot a new chapter to this on Thursdays, Fridays, or Saturdays. Depending on when he can type the story.**

 **DarkFire: Coltam's other story, A Withered Rose, will be updated Sundays, Mondays, or Tuesdays.**

 **Coltam: I will take breaks on Wednesdays to recharge my brain. But for now I think I am going to take a nice long nap and start work on A Withered Rose Chapter six tomorrow. See you then!**

 **All: Good Bye for now!**


End file.
